Mi Chica Problematica
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: Sabaku No Temari- ella se giró, porque él nunca la llamaba por su nombre y menos por su nombre completo -Nara; que quieres- su voz aun repiqueaba en la amargura acompañada de desdén -Solo esto- le aventó a sus mano una cajetilla de cigarros, parecía ser la asuma sensei/ -Que significa esto maldito Nara- ONLY ROMANCE


Hace más de una hora que habíamos llegado a mi departamento pero ninguno de los tres se atrevía hablar yo aun tenía el sabor amargo en mi garganta

-Aun no sé por qué fui a esa maldita fiesta- dije aun tan enojado como empecé

-Porque ya no soportabas el no poder verla por nuestros asuntos que no te dejaban ir-

-Tsk!- fue lo único que pude decir sin morderme la lengua, sabía que eso era muy cierto yo moría de ganas de verla, llevaba cuatro días sin su sonrisa y sus desplantes de diosa pero la necesitaba ella se había vuelto mi droga

-¡Aaahh! Es que ¿Que rayos busca ella en el?- mi paciencia tiene límites y los descubrí esta noche con ella vestida de esa manera tan provocativa y con ese malnacido y mil mas lujuriándola

-Shika te puedes calmar por favor- Ino no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con esta faceta mía

-Estoy calmado Ino- dije bajando la voz para convencerla

-Si claro y yo soy la linda y dulce Temari- le mire asesinamente

-No eres graciosa- le conteste, solo había dos mujeres que me llevaban al límite de la desesperación una es mi madre y la otra la chica de la arena que en estos días me trae vuelto loco y la que me había orillado a contarles a Chouji y a Ino que ella en máximo tres días me llevaba al manicomio después de matar al imbécil aquel

–Ino ¿Qué quiere de el? Dime tu que eres mujer- dijo mi amigo Chouji sentado a un lado de ella en el sofá blanco de mi sala de estar

-A que te refieres- ella le respondió sin interés, yo aun no podía dejar de caminar por toda la sala

-Si; del idiota ese; si porque si busca felicidad, Shikamaru la hace feliz- empezó a enumerar como lo más natural de mi relación con mi problemática – El, la hace sonreír, nadie mejor que el para apagar su cólera y eso si que es mucho decir, también es el único al que sus hermanos no han despedazado por su excesiva cercanía hacia su hermana y…-

-También busca su cuerpo- Ino le interrumpió a media frase - sus labios y en eso hasta yunei le puede complacer- mi corazón se acelero sabía que estaba a punto de matar a Ino si volvía decir algo así – seguro que solo quiere una aventura- dijo mirándose las uñas sin importancia

-Temari no es de esas chicas y si lo fuera lo haría con otro no con mi amigo- Chouji también pareció ofendido con la descripción de Temari que ella dio

-Pues ya ves; se lo está haciendo y eso que tiene quien aplaque su calor- enarco una ceja retándolo

-¡NOOO! Maldición Si lo que ella quiere es una jodida aventura yo…- no pude terminar de hablar, la mirada de Ino era reprochante y amarga pero sabía lo que yo quería decir

-¿Qué Shikamaru? Serás tu su juguete- las miradas de ambos estaban sobre mi esperando por mi respuesta

Me enfade conmigo por ser tan idiota después de verla ahí besuqueando a ese imbécil –Si - fue mi respuesta - al menos se que yo no la lastimare- tome mi chaqueta disponiéndome a salir hasta que dos palabras de Ino me dejaron con la mano en el picaporte

-Buena respuesta- me voltee para verlos; vi que Ino suspiro profundo y Chouji movía la cabeza aprobando mi estupidez

-¿Decir que me dejare ser utilizado fue buena respuesta?- me volví frente a ellos acomodándome en el sillón

-No; el enojarte por serlo, fue la buena respuesta- suspiro y separo un poco el mechón de cabello de su rostro; le conocía y cuando hacia eso es porque al fin iba hablar en serio –ella no siente calentura por ti y menos quiere una aventura, ella… ella siente por ti, lo mismo que tu por ella-

-Y como sabes que eso es cierto- dije mirando mis manos amoratadas y aun con la sangre seca que no deje que Ino me curara

-Porque solo lo sé, porque soy una chica y por algo no nos dejaste irnos de aquí ¿No?- rodé los ojos ignorando que todo lo que decía es verdad, yo sé perfectamente que por todo lo que dijo y mas es porque le pedí que platicáramos

-Y… ¿Que se supone que sentimos?- bufe hastiado de esto

-Ven Chouji, Shikamaru nos invito a venir para ayudarle en algo que él ya tiene resuelto-

-Pero Ino debo quedar….- Ino sacándolo a rastras de mi casa fue lo que no lo dejo terminar de hablar

-¡Shikamaru!- voltee, al verla a medio pasillo me levante, camine hasta llegar a la puerta–no me hagas preguntas que de las cuales sabes la respuesta, tu sabes lo que sientes por ella; solo querías que alguien más te lo confirmara- se fue arrastrando a Chouji que a gritos pedía quedarse conmigo para apoyarme, cerré la puerta sabiendo que Ino había hecho lo más conveniente para mi, prefiero estar solo

Cerré la puerta tras la salida de ellos recargando mi frente en la puerta, la imagen de ella con sus labios delicados en la asquerosa cara de él no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, las insulsas manos de ese bastardo en la pequeña cintura de ella me hacia rabiar aun más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo

Golpee la pared tan fuerte como pude, sentí desesperación, temor, locura y una gran palpitación en mi pecho que me estaba a punto de hacer llorar

Como podía ella hacerme esto; siendo que yo siempre cuidaba de ella y ese malnacido casi la quiso obligar a cosas que ella no quería, golpee fuerte el buro de la entrada otra lámpara más que reponer, se rompió con el golpe, solo ella estaba logrando sacar de mi todo eso que no conocía, no sabía que podía ser sobreprotector más que con mi familia, no conocía que era un idiota salvaje hasta que el parabrisas de ese imbécil ya eran solo pedazos

Sonreí leve al recordar eso; cuando menos me había desquitado un poco, yo realmente me desconocía a mi mismo en las últimas semanas, aun que creo que en realidad solo estaba siendo quien era por una mujer, los celos eran malos consejeros pero ellos eran los únicos que estaban aquí conmigo en este momento

Jamás salí con nadie no porque no hubiera con quien o no quisiera, en realidad era porque simplemente no llamaban mi atención, no hacían que mi corazón se pusiera como un loco a palpitar desenfrenadamente como dice Ino; pero con ella era como si todo fuera diferente, esa noche en el cine…

Tuve que tomar una ducha congelante antes de recordarla a ella y sus bellas piernas sobre las mías, sus delicadas manos explorando mi cuerpo, la inocencia de sus mejillas sonrojadas, los carnosos labios de ella en los míos danzando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sus delicadas manos conociendo mi sexo… la vez en el salón desolado con ella bajo mi cuerpo, con su voz mandona convirtiéndose en jadeos y gemidos, dejándose ser solo mía, su prominente busto poniéndose rígido bajo mis dedos toscos e inexpertos, ella desnudándome, como saboreaba ella mi piel, ¡QUE LES JODAN! ¡Eso si era real! con ella sintiendo placer por mis manos, por mis caricias y no por el imbécil aquel… ¡Claro! como no lo note antes, eso era más fingido que las novelas de mama, ella ni estaba a gusto besándolo y menos era pasión

Salí rápidamente de la ducha y me vestí como pude tome mi chaqueta de piel y las llaves de la casa, arranque mi coche y conduje en esa dirección que no olvidaría ni en mil años

Tal vez ella quisiera o pudiera fingir pasión pero le era imposible sentirla porque ella como yo solo podíamos sentir esa desesperación cuando se trataba del otro; ella solo me deseaba a mí, solo yo la hacía sonrojarse, enojarse, contentarse solo yo la hacía realmente feliz, sé que es presuntuoso pensarlo pero ella es mía, me pertenece… aparque mi coche frente a su casa, esa problemática aun no puede dormir me lo demostraba la lámpara de noche prendida en su habitación; podría apostar a que sigue pensado porque rayos hizo lo que hizo esta noche, estuve por tocar su puerta pero Kankuro salió y me abrió

-Buenos días Shikamaru!- me dijo bromeando por las horas que no había notado hasta ahorita que vi en reloj de pared que eran las 4:05 de la madrugada, le sonreí –no sé que tenga pero no ha podido dormir nada- dijo hablando de su hermana –debe ser algo importante para que estés aquí, pasa y si te quedas ya sabes dónde está el cuarto de huéspedes-

-Gracias Kankuro- todos se burlaban de que los hermanos de ella nunca han tratado de matarme pero yo sabía que era porque ellos entendían algo que ni la misma problemática ni yo entendíamos

Subí las escaleras pensando en cuan loco era esto de venir a esta horas y todo el show de día de hoy; pero cuando se trataba de ella nada era ni normal ni racional para mí, yo jamás dejaría que mis impulsos me ganaran y tocar de esa manera a una mujer menos; sabiendo que no me controlo junto a ella dejarla que me lleve a un salón vacio, golpear a un imbécil tampoco eran de mis aficiones y menos destruirle el coche pero como repito con ella nada es lo que yo quiero siempre es lo que ella necesite y lo peor es que no me arrepiento de nada

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta ella estaba boca abajo aun con esa ropa que estoy seguro hasta ella detestaba, cubría su cabeza con su almohada y pataleaba haciendo berrinches; aun no notaba que estaba yo ahí

-¡Eres un maldito idiota Nara!- grito, estaba aún pensando en mi como yo en ella, solo que ella de manera furiosa, me gustaría seguir admirando su espalda tan deseable pero primero debía saber que fue todo lo de esta noche

Carraspee para que me notara –ya casi dormiré ¿si chicos? solo estoy repasando una tarea- ella seguía sin voltear así que cerré la puerta tras de mí y carraspee aun más fuerte, ella esta vez sí volteo, sus ojos abiertos eran poema para mi, sus ojitos algo hinchados de tanto llorar me enternecieron, pero para que ambos pudiésemos dormir esta noche debíamos hablar

-¿Por qué lo besaste?- empecé

El próximo capítulo ya vuelve a ser narrado por Temari este lo quise hacer especial; gracias por comentar y seguir la historia son lo mejor, siempre ayudándome a seguir… gracias a todos


End file.
